BullsEye
by Vizalin-Druidess
Summary: Ever since Voldemort has come back, everyone has been dropping like flies. Will Harry and crew survive the trial of this reign of terror?


_Disclaimer: Geeze, how much I wish I owned these characters! But nope, they're JK Rowlings.. The plot, however, is my own._  
  
_Notes: This is post OotP... actually, it's the summer after it. It'll keep changing points of view. I'm not sure yet. Well, read on!_  
  
  
  


**Chapter One: Beast's Best Friend**  
  
Lately, things had heated up at the Ministry. With Voldemort at his full power, people had begun to drop like flies. One-by-one, they were struck down. Much unlike the group killings of Muggles like before.

Arthur Weasley looked at the Daily Prophet in disgust and dropped it onto his desk. Someone knocked at the door to his office - the new one, that is. It was less cramped and had one small window on the wall. He had pictures of his family crowded on his desk, (which was larger now, thank goodness), along with piles of papers. "Come in," he called.  
Another redhead stepped into his office - his very own son. "Hello, dad," Percy greeted him. It was his lunch break... ever since Fudge had finally accepted Harry and Dumbledore were right, they had been patching things up. Who knows.. maybe he'd come over for dinner some night. They had begun to miss him.

"Hello, Percy," he returned the greeting. They were still acting formal towards each other.. it was getting hard. "Can't believe this. You-know-who has really been changing his plans."  
"They're better then last time, too," Percy sighed. "Fudge is having a hard time under all this pressure."  
_Yeah, Fudgey would, wouldn't he? After all, Dumbledore was the one who was originally picked. _Arthur rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Hopefully we'll be able to figure this out."  
Percy nodded, "I hope so, too. Well, lunch is nearly over and the Minister will be needing me. Farewell."  
"Good-bye," Arthur bid him, and Percy left his office. He felt slightly sick.. mostly because he had one more Weasley to worry about.

*~*~*  
  
Molly bustled about the house, cleaning and worrying at the same time. As Order members passed through, she ushered them into the Conference Room. They thanked her, and entered. The Weasley children, along with Hermione and Harry poked their head around the corner of the stairs and watched them - but nothing they said was anything new.

Except one comment from Lupin, whispered to Mrs. Weasley.

"Severus thinks he knows who their next target is..."

But the entrance of yet another Order member made it impossible for them to hear. Ears, Extendable or not, didn't pick it up. But the look of mixed shock and relief told them it was someone important - but not one of them. They would know, anyway. They would have to be cautious.

Finally it seemed that everyone had entered the Conference Room. Molly took a seat and sighed. She had been busy all day, in her mind and in the real world. Now they would discuss methods of protection.

*~*~*  
  
"Who do you think it is, Harry?" Ron asked Harry later that day. They had been puzzling over it ever since they heard. They had decided it wasn't either of them, or any of the other Weasleys, but still someone to worry over. Definitely not Dumbledore.. they would wait for him last.

"Ron, you've asked me a hundred times. I have no idea," Harry replied, slightly annoyed.

"Well... maybe Hermione knows," Ron asked, then looked sideways at Hermione whose nose was buried in a book, as normal.

"No, Ron. Why don't you just make a list of possible people or something?"

Ron's eyes widened, "That's it! I'll make a list.. you guys are no help." He grabbed a quill and some parchment and began to make a list, just like Hermione suggested.

Meanwhile, Harry took the time to think about Sirius.. and Luna. Was her mom behind the curtain, too?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Severus looked around the round room. "The next target is none other then.. Hagrid. They have noticed him going out on missions for Dumbledore, and are trying to strike down those closest to him. We have to be on our toes."  
"Where will we hide him?" one man asked.

"We can't take him anywhere. For now, he is stuck in Azkaban. His release trial will be held tomorrow, but chances remain grim. Fudge's loyalty to the cause of stopping Voldemort and listening to Dumbledore is weak. We can not depend on him," Severus replied, monotone. Even though he seemed not to care, it was evident he cared enough to tell them and help them.

One witch with frazzled hair and a frustrated looked asked, "Well, then what are we supposed to do?"  
Severus hesitated. Then, he answered, "Pray."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hagrid shivered, and kept his eyes closed. No, he wasn't here. He could hear shrieks in the background. Instead, he was back in his hut, at Hogwarts, near Dumbledore. He imagined himself taking Fang's head between his hands and that great big tongue licking his face. Yes, that was where he was.. not here.

But he couldn't help it. He opened his eyes, and shivered once more. It was so cold.. was it night? He had no idea. Hagrid hadn't seen the outside world in so long. The trial! Yes! He had a chance of being free soon. Back at Hogwarts.. he rubbed his hands together and his teeth chattered. There was a knock on the door.

"Ehh.. 'o is it?" Hagrid asked suspiciously. They didn't allow visitors, did they?

The knock came again, and the door opened. But no one was there.

"Grr, I'm losin' me mind in this place," he muttered to himself. Must have been wind. Or something.  
He got up to close the door, but it shut itself. He trembled, "Is anyone here?"

No answer. Nothing, except suddenly a swish of a cloak, and two whispered words. Then, a flash of green light.  
_Thud._ The task was done.  
  
~~~  
  
_Author Notes: This is a short chapter.. I mainly just wanted to get into the swing of this idea.. I like the way it switches perspectives often. After all, there are so many different people going through this. Please review and tell me if this was clear enough. I'm a bit unsure of it, but I still like the concept behind this story. I might just continue it._


End file.
